


Раздражать тебя весело

by Melorin



Category: 1The9 (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melorin/pseuds/Melorin
Summary: Тэкхёну нравится Ёнха, нравится проводить с ним время – дурачиться вместе, виснуть на нём, как коала на дереве, потому что Ёнха не оттолкнет – никогда не отталкивает.
Relationships: Jung Taekhyeon/Yoo Yongha





	Раздражать тебя весело

Раздражать Ёнха весело. Он никогда не злится, не обижается — всегда поддерживает веселье и смеется над шутками.

Тэкхёну нравится действовать ему на нервы — в перерывах валяться на полу, игнорировать просьбы, ныть и возмущаться, потому что Ёнха не из обидчивых. Он только улыбнется устало в ответ на очередной каприз, присядет рядом и спросит, что не так.

Ёнха добрый и заботливый — он как курица-наседка следит за каждым участником, как за цыплятами, и всегда первый придет на помощь, ненавязчиво поинтересуется, нужно ли им что, и приобнимет за плечи, в знак поддержки.

Тэкхёну нравится Ёнха, нравится проводить с ним время — дурачиться вместе, виснуть на нём, как коала на дереве, потому что Ёнха не оттолкнет — никогда не отталкивает. Наоборот, подставит руки, чтобы другим было удобнее на нем виснуть, и ни взглядом, ни намеком не покажет, что ему некомфортно.

Ёнха все любят — за самоотдачу и хороший характер. Он веселится с младшими, игнорируя разницу в возрасте, и Тэкхён не может нарадоваться, что такой человек попал к ним в команду. Ёнха хорошо поет — Тэкхёну нравится слушать его голос, — хорошо танцует — глаз не оторвать от чётких выверенных движений. Он мог бы пойти в любую другую команду, но выбрал именно их.

Раздражать Ёнха весело — дурачиться и действовать на нервы, но только в перерывах, потому что когда дело доходит до практики — в Ёнха словно просыпается другая личность. И эта личность пугает Тэкхёна до мурашек по всему телу.

Ёнха дотошный. Он гоняет их до седьмого пота по танцевальному залу, и если у кого-то что-то не получается, он не кричит, не критикует, не высмеивает, как это делали многие до него. Ёнха просто говорит переделать, и ни у кого не хватает смелости ему перечить, потому что все знают — Ёнха не будет разбрасываться словами просто так. И они повторяют движения раз за разом, десятки, сотни раз, не реагируя на набившее оскомину «заново». Потому что Ёнха дотошный и хочет всё сделать идеально, и его идеализм передается другим.

У Тэкхёна болят все мышцы — он не привык к таким изматывающим тренировкам, но слыша очередное «заново», молча встает на исходную позицию. И радуется, когда очередной поток замечаний минует его стороной. Ёнха не указывает — он смотрит, и этот взгляд говорит больше, чем трехстраничный монолог от других хёнов. От этого взгляда сердце заходится бешеным скачем, а с лица не сходит глупая улыбка. Тэкхён знает эти симптомы, ему пятнадцать, а не пять, но он стойко игнорирует их, потому что Ёнха хочется уважать, а не ставить в неловкое положение.

Раздражать Ёнха весело — в перерывах, по дороге в концертный зал, в общих комнатах — сыпать глупыми шутками и улыбаться, зеркаля улыбку самого Ёнха, который никогда не обижается.

Но Ёнха тоже человек, хоть и немного более ответственный, чем все остальные, он тоже устает, тоже кулем валится на пол и отказывается вставать. Иногда он садится в стороне, прислоняясь спиной к стене, устало прикрывает глаза и отрешается от шума вокруг. В такие моменты никто не дергает его, не отвлекает — они дают ему время прийти в себя и перевести дух. Но Тэкхён не может долго стоять в стороне, он косится в его сторону, маленькими шажками придвигается ближе и, пока никто не видит, садится рядом. Ёнха даже не вздрагивает, словно ждёт этого, словно знает, кто никак не оставит его в покое.

Тэкхён бодает его лбом в плечо и шепчет: «Хён, ты в порядке?» Ёнха не отвечает, только уголки его губ приподнимаются вверх — Тэкхёну хватает и такого ответа, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым.

Ёнха добрый — его весело раздражать и приятно ощущать его поддержку. Тэкхёну нравится Ёнха, по правде говоря, тот всем нравится, но Тэкхён уверен, что только он один возвращает полученную заботу. Простые жесты — принести воды или поделиться подушкой, подставить плечо, на которое можно опереться или придержать место у окна в машине. Ёнха всегда улыбается ему и кивает в знак благодарности, а у Тэкхёна от этого румянец на щеках расцветает, а внутри приятно тянет — он прикусывает губу и отворачивается, чтобы не выдать себя. Ёнха если и замечает это, то вида не подает.

Раздражать Ёнха весело — Тэкхёну нравится дразнить его и шутить над ним. Но заботиться о нём и получать заботу в ответ, ему нравится ничуть не меньше. Потому что Ёнха хороший, и рядом с ним, Тэкхён чувствует, что тоже становится хорошим, чтобы это там не значило.


End file.
